A New Beginning
by luckypixi
Summary: Cas and Dean realise who they were missing was each other. This is the beginning of Everything. Can be read as a sequel to After the End, but stands alone. Please review and make me very happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This can be seen as both a sequel to After the End or a prequel to Bathed in Moonlight. It works both ways. There's no real need to read After the End, although it would make a lot more sense if you did. : ) **

**And yes, in later chapters, there will be slash.(Though not graphic) You have been warned. **

**Onwards...**

**Enjoy!**

Dean sat on the end of his bed; towelling is hair dry and flicking idly through the TV channels. He glanced over at his brother. The afternoons hunt (a poltergeist in a hotel) had left Sam with a nasty concussion. He was laid on his bed, a bag of frozen veg they picked up from a kind old lady across the road, pressed to his temple. He seemed to be dozing and Dean leaned over and prodded him awake.

'Sammy. How ya doin'?'

Sam opened one bleary eye and regarded him with a stern look.

'Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant' he muttered sarcastically, eye rolling.

Dean grinned his trademark grin. 'Great. Just checking' he winked at his younger brother and turned back to the television.

He was just about get up to put his dirty clothes bag in his bag ready to wash the next day, when he was startled by his phone ringing.

Following the soundtrack of AC/DC's Back in Black, he rummaged through the jacket he had worn that day, grinning when he saw who was calling. He flicked the phone open.

'Hey Cas'

'Dean' Cas's voice sounded strained, as if he was lifting something heavy.

'You ok?' Dean asked, concerned.

'I'm fine. Where are you?'

Dean located their motel door key and told him.

'See you in a-'He started.

'Hello Dean' Dean spun round to come face to face with his angel.

'-Minute'

Castiel looked much the same as always; in his suit and permanent trench coat. Except it had a huge rip in it, like a knife had gone straight through. Worse still, a large amount of blood was stained into the material.

Dean darted forwards, but stopped when Cas took a step back, wincing slightly.

'I'm fine Dean.' The angel repeated, although it was clear his wasn't.

'Yeah ok. You're covered in blood, look like you've been through 10 rounds with Freddy Krueger, but you're fine' Dean didn't believe a word of it.

Cas' eyebrows creased. _Who or what is a Freddy Krueger? _

'I am fine' he repeated, wincing again.

Dean scoffed and turned to pull his shoes on. 'Come on Sammy' he called, 'I'll buy ya an Iced Tea. Get you out this room.'

'Right' Sam heaved himself up and shook his head to clear it. He seemed a lot better than he was before.

'Are you alright Sam?' asked Cas, regarding the younger Winchester with concern.

'I'm good Cas. Got a headache, but good' Sam reassured the angel, who nodded his acceptance.

'C'mon Cas, you're coming too' Dean commanded. Castiel nodded again and turned to look out the window, a hand going around his abdomen as he did so. The two brothers shared a look and stood up to leave. Dean grabbed a clean shirt, one that was too small for him now and threw it at the angel. 'Put that on. It's not Halloween yet, you know.' The angel nodded and started to put on the shirt, discarding the ruined trench coat.

'Bar or pub?' Dean questioned his brother, who shrugged.

'Whatever'

Dean turned back to the angel, who had turned back around, now in just his suit, with a new white shirt. 'You coming?'

'Yes Dean, I am coming' the angel gave a feeble attempt of a smile, which failed miserably.

Dean held the door open for him and stared at his retreating figure.

He was gonna get to the bottom of this, even if it killed him.

**There. Chapter 1. **

**Maybe 1 or 2 more.**

**Please review, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Luckypixi**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, possibly the final chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**In this chapter there will be slash, although not too graphic ;)**

**Enjoy!**

The pub they had chosen was like an old tavern you only heard about in gothic tales. Hidden away on a back street, Sam had jumped at the chance to go in, recognising it from a book he had read in the library.

Going inside, the trio discovered they would make up three of the handful of people in there, excluding the barman. It was furnished with wood throughout, creating a log cabin affect. The other customers looked like a group of regulars; sat together in the corner, sharing a game of cards.

After paying for their drinks, Dean directed his brother and angel to a table in the other corner, guaranteeing privacy if their conversation became apocalyptic-centred.

Dean watched as Cas gingerly sat down, gripping the sides of his seat until his knuckles turned white. 'Dude, you sure you're ok?'

Castiel flicked his eyes up to look at his charge. 'I'm ... fine.' He declared, somewhat determinedly. Dean raised his eyebrows, not believing a word, instead turning to his brother. After a short conversation about Sam's headache, the talk inevitably turned to the apocalypse.

'The demons are just getting too damn smart. They know where we're gonna be, all the escape routes. Who the hell is telling them all that?' exclaimed Dean.

'Other demons' Cas spoke for the first time that night.

The brother's turned to look at the angel. Castiel shrugged and fixed them with a look.

'The demons are not like you hunters; they don't isolate themselves from each other. They work together, exchanging information, helping each other when need be.' He informed them.

'Huh. Like one big happy family' snorted Dean.

'You're not the only one to have a family Dean.' Cas told him, leaning forwards. All of a sudden he let out a hiss and clutched at his torso again. Dean went to stand up.

'Dude, you're not alright. What's up?' he asked, really concerned.

'It's nothing to concern yourself with' gasped the angel, face creased in pain.

Dean was about to say something else when his brother touched his arm.

'I'm gonna go back to the motel.' He whispered. 'Talk to him.'

Dean nodded both in thanks and acquiescence, watching Sam as he made his way out of the pub. He turned back to the angel, who was just getting his breathing under control. Dean leaned forwards.

'Alright featherbrain, spill. What's happened to you?'

Cas gazed at him, then sighed. 'I was ambushed by a group of demons a few hours ago. They had heard whispers that they could rip out an angels' grace. They tried very hard.' He sighed and looked down. 'But obviously failed.'

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Dude, you almost got your grace ripped out? How? What did they do?'

'They used a blade. Several, in fact. I managed to get away before they did any real damage.' Cas sounded tired.

'You still bleeding?' asked Dean, wondering why the hell his friend hadn't come out with all this before now.

'I'm not sure.' Confessed Cas, looking down. Slowly he opened a few buttons on the shirt, hissing as the material caught on the large gash etched into his skin. It was still slightly bleeding and it leaked like a snail trail down his stomach and below his belt line.

'Yes' confirmed Cas, unaware that Dean was regarding his wound.

'Jeez' whispered Dean, scooting closer on his chair, fingers carefully tracing the wound, the other hand gripping the angels hip gently.

He glanced up at Cas, who had closed his eyes at the contact. 'You ok?'

Cas decided there was no point in lying anymore. 'No' he confessed.

'Dude-' Dean's stomach felt like lead, guilt coursing throughout his whole body. It was his fault that the angel had fallen in the first place. If it wasn't for him, Cas wouldn't have had to have gone through what he has; falling from heaven, killing his brothers, being attacked by demons-

'Dean, stop it' Cas cut into his thoughts. Dean had completely forgotten the angel could read his mind. 'It is not your fault I fell; it was my own choice.'

Dean suddenly realised how close they were sitting. And didn't care. 'Why'd you fall then?'

Cas leaned closer, until their noses were almost touching. 'I fell for you' whispered the angel.

_What the hell. _Dean leaned forward even more, pressing his lips into Castiel's. He felt sparks fly behind his eyes, his stomach doing somersaults and back flips as he felt the angels lips move under his own. He moaned slightly into the kiss, closing his eyes, enjoying this moment.

Finally though, they had to come up for air. As they broke apart, Dean opened his eyes slowly, afraid of his companions reaction.

Cas's eyes were trained on his, blue shining, mouth slightly wet and swollen. He looked a lot better than he did before. 'Cas?' he asked timidly.

The angel tilted his head.

And leaned in again, retaking the humans lips in his own. Savouring a slow kiss at first, it became more demanding, Dean daring to push his toung in to sweep through the angels mouth.

After several moments they broke apart when they heard an awkward cough coming from behind them. Turning around they saw the younger Winchester, whose mouth was hanging agape. 'I...I forgot my key' he stammered, choosing not to look at either of them.

'Sam, I thought you had your own damn key!' exclaimed Dean, rummaging in his pocket and throwing his key to his brother.

He turned back to the angel, intent on finishing what he had started.

'Damn!' he shouted in frustration: Castiel had vanished.

He turned angrily back to his brother. 'You pick your frigging moments!' he shouted. Sam actually stepped back in surprise. 'I didn't know! You think I would have interrupted if I had known?' Sam wrung his hands

'Well, thanks Sam, you might have just ruined my one of my only chances to be happy!' Sam's mouth fell open again as his brother jumped off his chair and charged out of the bar.

Leaving Sam alone.

'Great' he grunted, cursing heaven, hell and everything in-between.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I know I said Ch 2 was the last, but anyways...**

**This is my first go at proper slash. Well, it's proper for me. ****A girls' gotta start somewhere right?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Dean lay on his bed, still feeling his blood pump through his head, pulsating around his body in anger and frustration. After arriving back at the motel he had promptly signed out, before switching motels completely; he just couldn't stand the sight of his brother at the moment. Trust Sam to bust him at that moment, when everything seemed to be clicking into place.

'Damn you Sam!' he shouted at the ceiling, throwing a pillow into the air for good measure.

'Why do you want to damn your brother?' a voice asked.

'Humph!' Dean sat up, rubbing his head where the pillow had come down to hit it. 'Cas?'

The angel was standing at the edge of his bed, a confused look on his face. 'Hello Dean' he stated.

'Umm, hey Cas' Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at him. He heard Castiel walk towards him, a comforting weight next to him on the bed.

'Dean?' he asked in a soft voice, not pushing, just gently asking and waiting patiently for Dean to answer him.

Dean's heart broke. What the hell did he do to deserve him? An angel of the freaking Lord, who chose him over heaven? Why him?

'Dean, I told you. I fell for you. Only you.' Castiel told him, placing his hand on Dean's thigh, interrupting his thoughts. Again.

'But why?' Dean whispered, his hand meeting the angels', intertwining their fingers.

Cas gripped back. 'Because I did' he told him. 'I need no reason. I just fell for you. Always for you' he finished, an innocent, earnest look on his face, bright blue eyes shining in the darkness of the room.

Dean watched his face, looking for any trace of a lie and finding none. He felt a weight lift off his chest, to magically transform into a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He knew that it was now or never.

He leaned forwards, his other hand cupping the back of the angels neck, lips touching in a chaste kiss.

Slowly Castiel found his confidence, his lips working beneath Dean's, opening up to let Dean slide his tongue in, to sweep around his mouth. He felt the vibration as Dean moaned into the kiss, his hands slowly trailing over his shoulders, pushing his trench coat off. He pulled back slightly, having never done this before, not knowing what to do.

Dean smiled gently at him. 'It's ok Cas. Anytime it gets too much, say stop and I'll stop.' He stared the angel right in the eye. 'Trust me?'

Cas barely blinked. 'Always' he whispered.

Dean nodded and moved to retake his lips, softly kissing him as he resumed stripping his off his coat, slowly moving onto the suit jacket. He was a little shocked and pleasantly surprised when he felt Castiel's fingers tentatively grip the bottom of his t-shirt, meaning to pull it over his head. He took the angels' hand as helped pull it over his head, before attacking his shirt buttons and undressing Cas further.

Soon, they were both naked and Dean pushed forwards, forcefully, but gently at the same time, pushing Cas onto his back, their lips connected at all times. He soon straddled the angel, and Cas gripped his hip, supporting his weight with one hand, the other hand gripping Dean's scar on his shoulder, his palm fitting perfectly over the mark.

Dean dipped his head to nip at his neck. 'I'm yours Cas.' He told him. 'Always yours' he whispered. Castiel smiled and moved his neck to reclaim his humans' lips.

The next morning Dean woke up to find himself entwined with another body. He had Castiel's back connected with his chest, their legs entwined. He had his arm slung over Cas' torso, gripping his hand with his. It had been a hell of a long time since he had woken up like this. He sighed contentedly into the angel's neck, and kissed his skin gently. The other body shuddered as the occupant woke up, turning slightly to face him.

Castiel blinked a few times in confusion, before seemingly remembering the night before. Dean laughed softly; a confused Cas was adorable. Especially with his mussed up hair, sticking up in odd places as though it had been pulled...

'Good morning Dean' Castiel said.

'Hey' smiled Dean, softly taking Cas's lips again.

They broke apart suddenly as there was a hammering at the door. 'Dean I know you're in there!' The distinct sound of Sam Winchester filtered through the thick wood of the door.

'Damn it' muttered Dean, slowly detangling himself from Castiel. He picked up his clothes and pulled on his jeans, Cas following suit, pulling on his dark suit trousers.

'Alright Sam! I'm coming.' He called as the banging got louder. He opened the door , and stood back as he brother nearly fell in the room.

'Well it's about time!' he stated, straightening himself up. His eyes flicked over to Cas, who still had no shirt on. He looked at his brother. Neither did he.

'Oh, God. I did it again didn't I? Interrupted you guys?' he shifted guiltily on the spot.

Dean couldn't stay mad at his brother for long. 'Don't worry about it Sammy. How'd you find me?' He asked.

'Traced your cell.' Said Sam simply. He looked down at his feet 'Guys, I'm sorry about last night. OK. I didn't know.' Sam tried to reason with the other two.

'That's alright Sam.' Assured Cas. 'You did no harm.' He pulled on his shirt and did up the buttons.

Dean watched him with a hungry look in his eyes. Sam coughed awkwardly.

'So, um, Bobby called. Wants us to look at a possible Shape Shifter in Montana.' He said; trying to act normally. Which was difficult after finding out that your brother was having sex with an angel. Not that he gave a damn. Just would have be nice to have a little heads up, that was all.

'Sam, your thoughts are more jumbled than your brothers' Castiel complained as he walked past him.

'Sorry' Sam apologised automatically, and then wondered why he did.

He turned to look at the two lovers and made to walk out the door. 'You two coming?' he asked over his shoulder.

Dean gave Cas a long, loving look. 'Yeah, Sam. We're coming.'

And they walked out after the younger Winchester.

**There you go. I thought it all worked out rather nicely. Don't you?**

**And yes, I am 95% sure this is the last chapter ;D**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It would make me very happy. **

**Plus, I always reply. :)**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
